Pat Miletich vs. Jorge Patino
The fight was for the UFC welterweight title with Pat Miletich defending. The Fight The first round began. They circled with Patino on the defensive. Wow this is 1999. Thirty-five in. Patino dove for a single. Miletich stuffed it to the clinch. He kneed the body hard. He kneed the leg. Patino landed a body shot. Miletich got a beautiful lateral drop to guard. One fifteen in as Miletich stood and let him up. One thirty in. Miletich feinting a lot nicely. Patino shot for a single and pulled butterfly guard. Two minutes in. Miletich stood and let him back up. Two fifteen in. Two thirty. Miletich landed a good leg kick. They clinched. Three minutes as they broke. Patino missed like a high axe kick. Three fifteen. Three thirty. Four minutes. Four fifteen. Four thirty. Five minutes. Patino missed a high kick nicely. Five fifteen. They called it the lightweight title at that time. Miletich put his hands down and beckoned as the crowd booed. Five thirty-five as Patino landed a leg kick. He blocked a high kick. They clinched. Six minutes. Patino kneed the body. They broke. Six fifteen. Miletich missed a high kick. Miletich had a knot on his forehead. Six thirty-five as Patino landed a leg kick. Another one. Patino landed a right hand. Miletich stuffed a single. He kneed the face. He had a headlock. Seven minutes with another knee. He kneed the top of the head. Seven fifteen to the regular clinch. They broke. Seven thirty. Patino landed a leg kick. Patino missed another leg kick. Eight minutes. Miletich narrowly missed a high kick. He landed a partially blocked one. They clinched with eight fifteen. Miletich got a hip toss and had the back. Patino rolled for a kneebar. Miletich crawled out and they stood and broke. Eight thirty-five. Nine minutes remaining. Miletich blocked a high kick. Nine fifteen. Patino landed a leg kick. Nine thirty. Patino landed a leg kick again. Miletich landed a leg kick. The crowd booed loudly. Ten minutes. Miletich landed an inside kick. Ten fifteen remaining. Ten thirty as Patino landed a leg kick. Patino landed a jab and another. Miletich landed a leg kick. Eleven miinutes. Patino landed a leg kick. Eleven fifteen. Miletich landed a leg kick. Eleven thirty as more scattered boos echoed. Patino landed a leg kick. Miletich smiled at him. Miletich landed a leg kick, Patino replied. Twelve minutes as Miletich landed another leg kick. The ref told Patino to fight. Miletich got another throw to guard. Twelve fifteen. Twelve thirty. Miletich stood and let Patino up. Patino missed a leg kick. Thirteen. Miletich's forehead had that little knot on there. Thirteen fifteen. The crowd booed. Miletich missed a body kick. Thirteen thirty as Patino got a double and they scrambled and Patino had side control. Fourteen. Fourteen fifteen. Patino mounted, Miletich regained gaurd almost instantly. Fourteen thirty. Patino landed a flying stomp and the ref paused it. He called a foul. The crowd booed. A point was taken. They continued. Fifteen as the regulation time ended. The crowd booed. A minute break and then overtime began. Patino missed a leg kick. Miletich landed a leg kick. Fifteen in. Miletich stepped in with a left hook and stuffed a single turtling him up. He kneed the head. Thirty. He kneed the head. Again. He kneed the ehad. Patino pulled butterfly to defend a guillotine. One minute. Miletich backed off and let him up. One fifteen. One thirty as Patino landed a leg kick. Miletich landed a hard leg kick and Patino pulled guard. Miletich let him up. The crowd booed. Two minutes remaining. Miletich landed a leg kick. Two fifteen. Miletich landed an inside kick and blocked a high kick. Two thirty remaining. Miletich landed a counter right. They clinched. Patino kneed the body. They broke. Miletich landed a hard leg kick. Three minutes as the first of two overtime rounds ended. The crowd booed. They continued. Miletich landed a leg kick. Fifteen. He landed an inside kick. Miletich got a double slam to guard. Thirty. It stops there but come on does it really matter? Miletich wins by unanimous decision. Category:UFC welterweight title fights